


Of listen and remember

by mxilkshake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Help, Inarizaki, Language of Flowers, M/M, Metaphors, Overthinking, Panic Attacks, Stress, Suna Rintarou-centric, confesión implícita, scared of future, suna deserves love, tags en inglés pero historia en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxilkshake/pseuds/mxilkshake
Summary: Suna es el tipo de amigo que escucha. Tal vez ahí esté el problema.– O el estudio de personaje que nadie pidió pero he escrito de todas formas.TW: Ataques de pánico y ansiedad.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 6





	Of listen and remember

**Author's Note:**

> hey. soy alex y este es mi primer trabajo para el fandom de haikyuu!  
> espero que disfrutes la lectura, lee los tw y recuerda mirar las notas del final, puede que te solucionen dudas.

Suna es el tipo de amigo que escucha. Tal vez ahí esté el problema.

Suna es el tipo de amigo que escucha, y eso no suele ser un problema. Puede parecer que no lo hace, ya que rara vez levanta la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono, su expresión cambia cada año bisiesto (con suerte) y parece estar siempre lejos de allí (sea donde sea, es cómo si un aura inalcanzable le rodeara, ¿un plano astral superior?)

Pero si prestas atención (y Osamu la presta), puedes notarlo en ciertos comportamientos. Por ejemplo, cómo su nariz se arruga cuando el tema le disgusta o incomoda, los comentarios sarcásticos (realmente oportunos, es decir, ¿cómo iba a saber qué decir en cada momento si no estuviera escuchando?) o en cómo recuerda perfectamente conversaciones de hace meses. Y no solo las partes significativas, cómo cuando hablaron de la inmensidad del cielo del Hyogo o de cómo el tiempo se desvanece demasiado rápido a veces, no. Suna también recuerda cómo Osamu expresó su deseo de probar esa receta de onigiri con salsa de yogur (y salpicar la salsa en el alga nori para que parezca el cielo que ambos miraban en ese momento) o la risa rota de Osamu cuando le preguntó si sabe que quiere hacer cuando se graduen (también recuerda la respuesta a su pregunta, un “no lo sé” a juego con el suyo).

Suna no da por sentadas las preguntas ni las respuestas. Su silencio tranquilo (cuándo no está siendo un gran cabrón), invita a hablar. Y eso suele formar una buena combinación.

A veces, Osamu se pregunta si no habrá hablado más con Suna en los dos años y medio que lleva conociéndole que con Atsumu en sus casi 18 años de vida. No le molesta precisamente. Es decir, él tampoco habla mucho, pero sabe que Suna cuenta con él para amenizar el camino a casa, ya que no es solo que el más joven no quiera hablar, sino que a veces todo se combina con el estrés y la ansiedad y aunque quiera decir algo, por simple que sea, la palabras no salen. Osamu lo entiende y lo respeta. La forma en la que Suna se esconde de todo detrás de una pantalla, unos ojos cansados y una lengua afilada. Él mismo lo hace a veces, pero con Suna no necesita esconderse, así que a veces, simplemente divaga mientras sabe que su mejor amigo le escucha y le presta su total atención. Y entonces, algo hace click, y los pulmones de Rin permiten que el aire corra por ellos sin ningún problema de nuevo, y de repente, ambos se encuentran hablando de prácticamente cualquier cosa, con calma y sin necesidad alguna de decir más que lo necesario.

Suna también sabe dar buenos consejos en la mayoría de las situaciones, y si bien eso es incongruente con el resto de su personalidad, no debería ser un problema.

Suna es, por así decirlo, socialmente incómodo, pero presta una cantidad inmensa de atención a su alrededor (esto choca totalmente con su regular deseo de abstraerse del mundo, pero dejemoslo en que puede hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo y no siempre de forma consciente, a veces los datos simplemente aparecen en su cabeza y él no recuerda haberse fijado tanto en la concentración con la que Osamu hace los problemas de matemáticas). El caso es que realmente, tampoco comprende cómo funciona la gente. Claro, sabe perfectamente provocar y sí que almacena de forma consciente la información sobre los puntos débiles ajenos, pero no termina de entender el comportamiento de la mayoría de las personas el resto del tiempo. En los partidos de voleibol es capaz de manipular al oponente, meterse en su cabeza, confundir, hacer que sus intenciones se desvanezcan por la inseguridad de no saber qué hacer. Eso es casi una pauta, es divertido. Decimos que todas las personas son diferentes, únicas a su manera, y Suna se ríe por lo predecibles que pueden resultar, pero su retorcida inteligencia emocional se termina justo ahí.

Sin embargo, tal vez debido a la gracia de algún ser superior o de un espíritu del bosque, Suna parece capaz de solucionar cualquier problema (que no sea suyo). Evidentemente, no aconseja gratis y tiene que verte muy desesperado como para ofrecer ayuda sin que tu preguntes primero, pero a veces lo hace.

Realmente, Suna no entiende mucho a las personas, ni mucho menos sus reacciones y no entenderlas le pone nervioso. Tal vez debería tratar de entenderse a sí mismo primero, pero da buenos consejos de todas formas, así que de momento puede seguir adelante, y en el futuro ya veremos. Ya veremos.

El punto es que Suna es una persona brutalmente sincera la mayor parte del tiempo, completamente capaz de decir lo que necesitas oír (y no lo que quieres oír, no esperes que te de la razón si no cree que la tienes o que sea complaciente) sin prestar siquiera atención a cómo te vas a sentir después y eso no tiene porqué ser un problema. Teniendo en cuenta que no se rodea de personas precisamente cuerdas, es casi una virtud.

Incluso Atsumu lo ha reconocido, ya que cuándo se torció el tobillo durante el entrenamiento y estuvo casi tres semanas sin poder practicar y terminó llorando de la frustración al intentar andar con normalidad (cosa que todo el mundo le dijo que no hiciera), Suna fue la única persona capaz de ayudar, diciéndole, simple y llanamente, la verdad de forma directa, casi dolorosa.

– “No vas a poder jugar al voleibol durante casi un mes, entre lesión y rehabilitación, y eso no va a cambiar porque te frustres, así que en vez de gruñir y llorar porque esto no ha salido como tú querías, piensa en qué puedes hacer en tu estado para no perder forma física y volver mejor que antes.”

No, Suna realmente no tiene filtro y puede que eso sea un problema a veces. Solo puede porque es extrañamente capaz de guardarse sus propios pensamientos, ¿cómo decirlo?, para siempre. Y solo puede que realmente algunas noches intente llorar por todas esas cosas que no dice y nunca lo consiga.

Solo puede.

Resumiendo, Suna sabes escuchar y escucha, da pie a largas divagaciones y se puede hablar con él, es la personificación de consejos vendo y para mí no tengo y es demasiado sincero (con todos menos con una persona, él).

Ahora daremos otro dato.  
Por extraño que parezca (no lo es tanto), Suna no odia a la gente.

¿Repele su compañía? (Excepto la de ciertas personas) Sí.

¿Es desagradable cuando conoce a alguien? Por supuesto.

Pero no encuentra placer alguno en odiar o sentir rechazo hacia nadie. Hay gente muy molesta en el mundo, hay gente a la que realmente le gustaría poder tirar desde lo alto de la Torre de Tokyo, pero que sienta tendencias asesinas hacia ciertas personas no le hace odiarlas. Al final, suele llegar a un acuerdo implícito de yo respeto tu existencia y tú la mía, te pagaré con la misma moneda, me molestas y puedo ser muchísimo peor.

Suna no entiende a la gente y la mayor parte de la gente no le entiende a él. Pero Suna sabe escuchar y prestar atención a la gente que le importa, así que, en principio, no hay ningún problema. Hasta que lo hay.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Suna es el tipo de amigo que escucha y eso empieza a ser un problema porque escucha y recuerda.

Y recuerda todas las veces que su mejor amigo dijo que alguien era inteligente o atractiva o encantador o maravillosa (y podría seguir con la lista de adjetivos pero la morfología nunca ha sido realmente su parte favorita). El problema (que no debería existir, y si lo hacía era por culpa suya), ya no era que lo dijera, no, no lo era.

El problema es que Rin escucha y guarda (¿atesora?) cada palabra que Osamu le dirige. El problema es que Rin detecta los cumplidos sinceros y tal vez sean extrañamente numerosos (hacia alguien en particular), más teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del chico. El problema es que Rin sabe distinguir entre una divagación simple o algo que dices y no quieres que nadie escuche, un secreto dicho en voz alta, destinado a ser contado una vez y a ser contestado con “¿qué?” que a su vez será contestado con un “nada”. 

El problema es que Rin no se siente bien últimamente, y puede, y solo puede que la migraña tenga algo que ver, y no esté para nada relacionado con su mirada desviándose hacia cierta persona durante los entrenamientos de voleibol porque realmente no entiende qué le pasa y quisiera llegar a entenderlo, pero no puede.

Porque Suna es el tipo de amigo que escucha pero termina hablando con la nada porque no sabe si sus problemas merecen la pena.

El problema es que las cosas no siempre salen como Rin quiere, como en esa ocasión en la que Osamu le encontró llorando en el almacén de suministros y antes siquiera de que pudiera decir que estaba bien, le abrazó. Y no fue nada del otro mundo (se dan abrazos todos los días), pero adoró y detestó la sensación a partes iguales porque su universo dio un millón de volteretas en una micro milésima de segundo y se destruyó y recompuso cientos de veces mientras Osamu le dijo que estaba bien no estar bien. Y Rin quiso reírse porque no, no está bien, pero solo pudo quedarse callado, odiando la fragilidad que acaba de salir a relucir y terriblemente asustado por la bradicardia que hace que su corazón se relaje y se sienta seguro.

Y Rin odia sentirse seguro porque después siempre viene esa estúpida caída libre y no sabe si (no cree que) será capaz de soportarla.

Pero bueno, el caso es que Suna da grandes consejos y eso no puede ni acercarse a ser un problema excepto cuando se siente demasiado reflejado.

Y es que Rin no sabe nunca qué responder cuando Osamu habla de lo mucho que le gusta esa persona, de momento sin nombre (alguien) y le pregunta con un gesto estoico que esconde (no demasiado bien, o tal vez sí), temor, indecisión, expectación (y ¿qué es eso al final que le resulta tan diferente?) qué haría él en su lugar. Sabe que su mejor amigo espera una respuesta sincera, y realmente quiere dársela, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si eso expone sus propios sentimientos en un vitrina transparente y delicada que podría romperse en mil pedazos con el roce de un pétalo de camelia blanca (o de anémona silvestre) cayendo de ese árbol seco que se niega a regar?

Así que cómo Osamu siempre pregunta en voz baja, Rin contesta en voz baja también.

“– ¿Qué?  
– Nada ”

Así que ahora podemos continuar repitiendo que Suna es brutalmente sincero con todo el mundo (excepto consigo mismo) pero ha comenzado a guardarse todavía más cosas que antes.

Y eso es definitivamente un gran problema porque todo empieza a resultarle suficiente, mucho, demasiado y se encuentra a punto de gritarle a Atsumu por simplemente ser Atsumu y meterse un poco con él, y sabe que los allí presentes le han visto (Gin, Osamu, Kosaku) estar a punto de explotar (¿por qué?) contra alguien que no ha hecho nada que no haga normalmente. Y entonces la sensación vuelve cómo un torrente y solo es capaz de murmurar algo así como “Lo siento, idiota” (lo cual confunde todavía más, porque Suna no se disculpa) antes de salir prácticamente corriendo.

Y no es un hecho aislado, pero las cosas siguen siendo como antes porque Suna sigue siendo terriblemente sincero cuando lo necesitas.

Pero Rin siente como las acciones se amontonan a su alrededor y le asfixian, le alejan del oxígeno, impidiendo su unión con la vida y últimamente siente que sobrevive y existe en un cuerpo que se niega a colaborar en ser feliz. Porque, ya lo he dicho antes, Rin últimamente no se siente bien y le da la impresión de que escucha cada vez menos.

Suna no odia a la gente, de hecho hay personas a las que aprecia, cuya compañía disfruta (gente a la que quiere, una persona).

Suna se esconde detrás de la pereza para no hablar con nadie hoy y mientras las horas pasan, no puede evitar pensar en cómo la maestra de filosofía explicó que en la pereza (inmovilidad) residen todos los pecados ya que se anteponen los deseos concupiscibles (el caballo negro de Platón, a Rin nunca le gustó la fábula del carro alado) al logos. Y Suna no lo entendió en su momento.

Pero ahora Rin se cree bastante capaz de hacerlo y ya no es miedo lo que siente, sino más bien una especie de vacío. Conforme avanza el día Rin está muy cansado, tan cansado que deja de ser una excusa y se convierte en un verdadero inconveniente. Es el tipo de cansancio que no se va. Y aunque sigue sintiéndose deshabitado por dentro, las dudas y el temor vuelven a abrirse camino con una facilidad increíble hacia él, y aunque solo están en la puerta, ya puede sentir lo que viene a continuación.

¿Y cómo decirlo? La espiral le atrapa y sus pensamientos vuelan una y otra vez hacia ese desconocido que se encuentra en el interior de su cabeza, que tiene los mismos ojos que él y que es la fuente de todos sus problemas.

Suna ha ido almacenando datos sobre las personas que conoce gradualmente y le gusta haberlo hecho. Recuerda el grupo de música que más le gusta a Kita-san, quién es la persona que le gusta a Atsumu, la asignatura preferida de Gin y las cuatro comidas que tienen posibilidades de llegar a ser la favorita de Osamu en algún futuro lejano (los dos saben que probablemente ninguna lo conseguirá al final)

Pero Rin siente que su mundo de desvanece poco a poco mientras se tumba boca arriba en su cama, y puede sentir como los fragmentos más importantes siguen ahí, y se aferra a ellos. Sujeta con fuerza la razón por la que a Shinsuke le gusta el metal, la forma en la que Atsumu mira maravillado a alguien unos centímetros más alto que él, la satisfacción de Gin al sacar un diez en historia japonesa, la arruga de los ojos de Osamu cuando duerme, su expresión tranquila al mirar a Rin apoyado en su hombro…

Y de repente Rin necesita salir de los recuerdos familiares (porque se siente muerto) y aterriza (sin cuidado) con brusquedad en las últimas dos semanas. Trata desesperadamente de buscar momentos agradables y falla, y cuando empieza a sentirse más nada que persona, recurre a la carpeta cerrada con llave en la que guarda todo lo relacionado con esa persona.

Y siente que lo allí almacenado desaparece al abrirla porque ya no ve nada más que una cortina húmeda (que seguramente serán sus lágrimas). Cierra los ojos y comprueba cómo todo vuelve a su sitio después unos segundos y nota calidez en su interior por primera vez en tanto tiempo. 

Todo vuelve a su lugar en un estallido cuya procedencia o causa resulta desconocida para Rin, pero ahí está.

Si lo piensas correctamente, esa sombra con sus ojos no es nada más que una conexión neuronal,que se reduce a un impulso eléctrico, pero eso no le quita importancia. Si lo piensas bien, realmente podría haber escrito ( lo que sentía y lo que no también) en vez de embotellarlo todo, ¿pero quién va a culparle por pensar que él mismo es el lugar más seguro?

Así que, seguramente, si te paras un momento a pensarlo de forma adecuada, descubrirás que este es el tipo de cosas que Rin olvida (porque nunca ha podido escucharlas y hacerlo le da miedo), una y otra vez, haciendo que el ciclo sea todo lo eterno que puede ser un adolescente ansioso, deprimido y confundido.

Así que ahora tal vez Rin sepa porque cosas que normalmente no lo son se convierten en problemas que pueden arrastrarte hasta lo más profundo del mar de lo no llorado. Pero lo que no sabe es cuánto tiempo va a mantenerlo en su cabeza. Ni si en dos meses, cuando se gradúe ( y todos lo hagan) y los recuerdos que le resultan familiares pasen a ser los únicos felices, será capaz de romper el ciclo solo. Otra vez.

Los últimos días son casi un deja vu de los primeros y no hay nada de lo que quejarse, excepto de haber olvidado que sigue sin saber qué hacer después del instituto. Es cierto que tiene todo el verano por delante, un período de contemplación en el que podría ordenar sus ideas pero el futuro inmediato de perder todo lo que ha ganado en estos tres años, se alza sin apenas esfuerzo entre todas sus preocupaciones, menospreciandolas como a él le gustaría poder hacer el resto del tiempo.

Pero Suna es el tipo de amigo que escucha, así que trata de no pensar en nada de esto cuando sube a la azotea (como lleva haciendo 3 años a la hora del almuerzo) con las mismas tres personas (Gin, Atsumu y Osamu).

Y claro, allí Suna escucha a Gin hablar del viaje que hará con sus padres (y se pregunta qué será de los suyos), a Atsumu presumir de la oferta de los Black Jackals y, bueno, a Osamu divagar de nuevo porque sigue pensando en cómo compaginar la escuela de cocina y un trabajo que le permita irse de casa de sus padres.

Puede y solo puede, que Suna mencione en voz baja algo sobre una carta de EJP que no ha abierto todavía, y puede y solo puede que Osamu (sentado a su lado) sea el único que logre escucharle y sonría.  
.  
Así que bueno, volvemos con las sensaciones familiares cuando Gin murmura que tiene que recoger algunas cosas que ha ido dejando en su taquilla a lo largo del curso y Atsumu prácticamente grita que tiene que llamar a alguien, y entonces Rin y Osamu se quedan solos cómo cuando se conocieron y los otros dos chicos aún no habían descubierto que podían pasar el rato allí arriba.

La similitud le provoca vértigo.

Rin se pregunta si debería esperar mensajes de felicitación de Shinsuke, Aran y Akagi pero luego recuerda que se supone que hay una fiesta después a la que los que se graduaron el año pasado asistirán y así, se queda sin excusas para mirar el móvil.

A su lado (con la espalda apoyada en la pared), Osamu engulle un onigiri con una expresión de pura felicidad y a Rin le gustaría ser capaz de ser sincero en estos momentos y decirle que desea (de forma sentimental) que siempre sea así de feliz.

Tal vez sea el universo el que le haga un favor esta vez, puede que porque sienta que Rin ya le ha dado mucho, pero la vitrina de cristal se rompe (no en cientos de pedazos, sino en miles de estrellas) con el toque del pétalo de una camelia blanca, con la mano de Osamu rodeando la suya.

“– Quédate conmigo, y podré hacerte feliz. Y así yo también seré feliz”

Suna es el tipo de amigo que sabe escuchar,y escucha, el tipo de persona con quién puedes mantener conversaciones, es alguien que sabe dar consejos y también es extremadamente sincero, lo cual no es un problema hasta que Rin siente que se ahoga y que todo lo que dice o recopila resulta inútil ante una vida, una ciudad, unas personas que se mueven demasiado deprisa.

El caso es que bueno, últimamente Suna tiene muchos problemas.

Y Rin realmente no sabe que va a pasar cuando salga al mundo, así simplemente, va a seguir adelante como lo ha hecho siempre.

Pero no va a ser cómo antes, porque, bueno, Osamu es el tipo de novio que no deja que tus propios pensamientos y miedos se apoderen de ti.

Así que, con un poco de ayuda y esa gente a la que quiere (tirar de la Torre de Tokyo), Rin va a lograr cualquier cosa.

Porque, como ya he dicho, Suna Rintarō es el tipo de persona que sabe escuchar y escucha.

Y Osamu Miya es el tipo de persona que sabe llenar los silencios, y formar parte de las cientos de estrellas que iluminan los peores días de alguien.

Por suerte.

**Author's Note:**

> notas adicionales ;
> 
> – según las páginas que he encontrado tratando el lenguaje de las flores, las camelias blancas simbolizan el amor puro. la anémona silvestre, en cambio, habla de aversión profunda.
> 
> – la bradicardia es la contraparte de la taquicardia, aunque ambas son "causadas" por la arritmia, en la bradicardia el latido de ralentiza.
> 
> – la vitrina de cristal rompiéndose es el estallido de los sentimientos de Rin, y el universo ayudándole no es más que él confesando sus pensamientos en voz alta.
> 
> – ¡felicidades si encontraste los guiños sakuatsu!
> 
> – probablemente editaré este trabajo en el futuro.
> 
> – muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> mi twitter: @gostshiki


End file.
